Cry
by CTAZ4EVAFAN
Summary: 1st attempt at a Fanfic  Callie isn't going to let Arizona know how much she's hurting... Spoilers for season 7, no baby drama though


Title: Cry

Author: CTAZ4EVAFAN (formally kllnj4eva)

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING!** Callie and Arizona belong to ABC and Shonda; Song Belongs to Reba Mcentire.

Rating: K+

Summary: Callie's **NOT** going to let Arizona know how much she's hurting. Kind of spoilery for Season 7. No baby drama in this fic.

AN: This is my first attempt at a Calzona Fic so please be gentle. I've written fics before but it was a long time ago.

_**Thoughts**_

Callie's POV

_I might bite my lip _

_Look down at my shoes _

_I might clench my fist _

_Or just leave the room_

_**I can't believe she's here. I can't believe she came back. I mean it wasn't enough she ripped out my heart at an airport she just had to come back. She's standing over there trying to get me to notice her but it's not going to work. Not this time. No matter how much I love her she isn't going to win me back this time. Oh great here come the tears I've been trying to hide since she showed up at my door in the middle of the night. I'm standing here talking to Mark trying to ignore her but it's not working and if I squeeze this wine glass any harder it's going to shatter in my hand. Great now she's headed this way. **_

"Mark, I'm going to go. I...I just can't be here right now." _**I head towards the door knowing if I stay here any longer I'm not going to be able to keep it together.**_

_But I'm not gonna cry _

_Not one single drop _

_Cause once I get started, I _

_I may never stop _

_I might even laugh _

_Right in your face _

_When you come out and ask _

_Oh if I'll be okay _

_**We're at the hospital now. I still haven't spoken to her since she came back. No matter how much I still love her and how much I want her back, I still hurt. I'm still in so much pain. As luck would have it, I have a surgery scheduled with her too. She's going to want to talk but I've got to stay strong. **_

"So, I know you don't want to talk to me, but please listen. I know I hurt you, I'm so very sorry for that. Calliope I need to know you're ok. Please just talk to me. I love you so much and if you let me I'm going to do whatever I can to fix this. Please please tell me you'll one day forgive and we'll be ok."

"Ha! Really Arizona! How can I just say we are going to be ok? **YOU LEFT!** **YOU DIDN'T GIVE US A CHANCE! YOU JUST WALKED AWAY**! So no right now I can't tell you we'll be ok and that one day I will forgive you. I am so mad at you Arizona, it's hard for me to even be around you." _**Wow that felt good, but as good as it felt it still hurts. I'm so close to letting the flood gates open that after I make sure the patient is ok, I have to leave. Why do I let her get to me like this? Oh yeah, I love her. **_

_But I'm not gonna cry _

_Not one single drop _

_Cause once I get started, I _

_I may never stop _

_Its gonna take and act of God and all I got _

_To keep the first tear from fallin' down _

_But if I don't hold the waters back the dam is gonna crack _

_And I'll be damned if I'm gonna drown _

_**Oh God it's been a long day. I just want to go home and forget about Arizona for a while but no, there she is again. Sitting in front of our...no... my door, waiting for me to come home. **_

"Arizona," _**I sigh**_, " I can't do this right now."

"I know, but Calliope, I...I love you, so much, and I know you don't trust me. Hell, I wouldn't even trust me right now, but I am going to prove to you that I am here and I will **NEVER **leave you again." _**With that she handed me a single red rose, and kissed me on my cheek.**_ "I love you Calliope, and I will always be the first in line when you're through being upset."

_So I'm not gonna cry _

_If that's what you thought _

_Cause once I get started, I _

_I may never stop _

_No I'm not gonna cry _

_Not one single drop _

_Cause once I get start, I _

_I may never stop _

_So I might bite my lip, Look down at my shoes_

FIN

AN: Ok, I know that was sad. I don't know must be the mood I'm in. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
